


伤心艺术家

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 德拉科十七岁的时候，决定去当一个艺术家。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	伤心艺术家


    -
    
    德拉科十七岁的时候，决定去当一个艺术家。这倒并非因为他对艺术有多么高的兴趣，或是对世界产生了怎样不得不记录下的深刻认识，而是因为他实在想不到任何一门自己想学的课程，但是爸妈又非要他接着念书。他对数理化无甚兴趣，对文史哲类也缺乏爱好，人类的众多智慧学科类别堆放在他面前，但他只想逃。爸爸想让他去商学院好回头打理他们家的大笔资产，妈妈想让他去读历史好回头研究研究他母亲的家族——一个以混乱著称的古老家族——的历史，因为他妈妈老早怀疑自己和丈夫其实有过近的血缘关系，因而才会生出德拉科这么一个神经质而羸弱的小孩。十七岁小孩德拉科走在人生的一个路口，开始徘徊犹豫。其实吧，对于德拉科这种不愁吃喝的小孩来说，人生路口选左还是选右并非特别要紧。开弓没有回头箭这种话并不适用于有钱重买一支箭的人类。但是德拉科还是纠结了很久，大概五分钟吧，后来他和妈妈说，我要当个艺术家。
    
    当个艺术家很容易，只要你每天说一些别人觉得不知所云的话，做一些不知所云的作品，穿一些不知所云的衣服，另外保证自己可以喝酒、抽烟、蹦迪，熬夜，基本上，你也就拥有了一个做艺术家的基本素质。德拉科产生当个艺术家的念头正是因为他已经具备了这些素质。但是当个艺术家仅仅由这些素质是不够的，现在早已过去自由艺术家的年代了，艺术家也要有学历镀个金的。现代社会太忙碌了，已经没有足够时间供人欣赏艺术，只有欣赏艺术家学位证书的空暇。所以德拉科决定去上个大学。为此他搬到了南肯辛顿高尔街附近的一处公寓里。在公寓楼附近，有一个专门为艺术生们开设的小小预科学校，提供各类艺术课程的先修学习，以便这些未来艺术家们手捧光鲜亮丽的作品和简历走入高尔街附近的学府里去，成为真正的——艺术家。
    
    德拉科就在这里落了根。
    
    德拉科每天沉睡到下午一点方起，起来以后他会仔细地梳头，挑选服饰，艺术家服饰的要义是要看起来随意其实每一处都细心安排。比如德拉科虽然穿了一件破破烂烂的夹克外套但其实这件外套要两千磅——这就是艺术家的细心安排。在收拾好自己以后他就去预科学校上课。德拉科未想好自己究竟要读艺术学校的哪个专业，但是这不要紧，艺术家可以漫无目的，漫无目的是艺术家的特权。世界上只有两种人无所事事而不会受到上帝责备，一种是婴儿，一种是艺术家。因为没有想好自己究竟要读什么专业，预科学校的老师没法给他安排具体课程。他下午会和修习fine art与painting的同学一起做一些基本绘画练习，然后他会花两个小时和预科学校认识的同学在门口抽烟和聊艺术——这个时候的艺术通常是指，哪里的pub好玩，哪个牌子的香烟好抽，哪个牌子最近出了新款——以及，哪怕是艺术家男孩们都不可避免要关心的问题，女孩。
    
    有一日德拉科照例在黄昏时分蹲在学校门口的一个街角抽烟。当时已经七点半钟，太阳正是晦暗不明的时刻，街上一切都仿佛笼罩在黄色的薄纱中，显现出一种懒洋洋慢吞吞的态度来。德拉科已经抽到了今天的第三根烟，这烟带点薄荷和肉桂香气，德拉科吸一口又缓缓吐出烟圈，觉得做一个艺术家的生活惬意不过如此。就在这时他看到了一个背着巨大书包、戴着圆眼镜的苍白脸男孩，眼睛绿的像个外星人朝他走过来。外星人男孩在他面前站了大约三秒钟，然后开口问，你，你是个艺术家吗？
    
    德拉科一口烟呛在喉咙里。他清了清嗓子，我，啊，算，算吧。
    
    外星人男孩说，太好了，太好了。我果然猜的没有错。
    
    德拉科把烟狠狠抽一口，一口抽到烟屁股上，然后他把烟屁股扔到了墙角。
    
    你怎么知道我是艺术家的？你找我干嘛？你是谁？
    
    外星人男孩被扑头盖脸的问题砸中了，嘴张开，一副呆相。
    
    我，我常常能看到你在这里抽烟——而且我经常能看到你站在上面那个窗口画画，我听说这里是一个艺术预科学校，所以我，我来问问你。你，你既然是艺术家，那么，你有没有办法，画出一颗伤心的心？
    
    当然有办法。
    
    不知道为什么，德拉科立刻说道。我可是个艺术家——我当然会画这个。
    
    太好了。太好了。外星人男孩又重复地说。那么，你可以给我画一颗伤心的心吗？
    
    -
    
    德拉科十七岁的时候，决定去做一个艺术家。在他十七岁一个临近夏天的黄昏，他被指命了艺术家生涯中的第一件创作，那就是画一颗伤心的心。是一个苍白脸、戴着圆眼镜，眼睛绿的不像话的男孩觉派给他的任务。出于某种特殊的理由，或者说，出于根本无名的理由，德拉科应承下来这份任务。于是在他十七岁的夏天，他用了大量时间，去画一颗伤心的心。
    
    第一次的时候，他画了一颗心脏，上面有千疮百孔和裂纹，血潺潺流下来，画布上到处都是鲜红。他交给外星人——外星人的名字叫哈利·波特——外星人第一眼就说，不行，不行不行，这不是一颗伤心的心。这是一颗单纯的、坏掉的心，可能是在打架的时候被人刺了一刀，或者是出车祸被车轧过去了——
    
    这还不够让人伤心的吗？德拉科问。
    
    这当然没什么好伤心的。波特说。被车轧过去，哗啦，一下子就死掉了。被人刺了一刀，咔嚓，一下子就死掉了。一下子就死掉了，什么痛苦都没有，这有什么好伤心的。
    
    好吧。德拉科说。那你觉得什么才是伤心？
    
    我也不知道，就是因为我不知道，我才来找你的。波特理直气壮地说。
    
    德拉科猛抽了三根烟，才抑制住了爆头波特的冲动。
    
    所幸的是波特并没有表现出失望，也没有催促他。波特煮了一壶茶，里面加了三颗糖，是德拉科喜欢的量，然后给德拉科倒在了茶杯里。波特说，你喝茶，喝完再接着画。
    
    就好像乌云来了要下雨，太阳出来向日葵就会跟着走一样，自然而然的，波特住进了德拉科的公寓，好像这是某种自然的指示一样。这个在高尔街街角出现的外星人男孩开始无声无息地在德拉科的公寓里布置着属于他的记号——比如德拉科从来不用的厨房里开始有南瓜和蔬菜出现，冰箱里除了酒开始有酸奶和巧克力出现，沙发上摆上了毛编织的坐垫。德拉科有一天站在门口，想抽烟，却发现这间公寓的气氛完完全全与落拓抽烟艺术家不相匹配，于是他走出了门，蹲在公寓门口猛抽了三只烟，然后又在外面绕了十分钟，把烟味散尽，才又走了回去。
    
    回去的时候，波特说，你回来啦。
    
    嗯。我回来了。
    
    德拉科的公寓只有一张床。波特轻车熟路地占据了一半，而德拉科竟然没有感到冒犯。晚上的时候，德拉科有时候会观察波特。那家伙有一头鸡窝一样乱糟糟的黑色头发，然后是一张消瘦的、小小的脸，不算太挺拔的鼻梁，不厚的嘴唇却有很饱满的弧度。德拉科观察这个外星男孩，从他的脸到他睡着的时候起伏的胸膛，他瘦瘦的手放在身体两侧，看起来就像一只乖顺的猫……
    
    波特突然睁开眼来。
    
    他们对视。
    
    波特到底是什么人呢。德拉科有的时候会思索这个问题，但更多的时候他会忘记。波特绿色的眼睛盯着他，他眨动眼睛于是绿色的海开始泛起波浪。可以亲我一下吗波特说。德拉科屏住呼吸朝外星男孩探过脸去，想如果吻外星男孩一下，下一秒他会不会被拽到外太空里去。然后他吻到了，吻到了波特饱满结实的嘴唇，就好像吻到了一只温温的果冻。他没有被拽到外太空里去，波特伸出舌尖舔了舔他。就在这一瞬间德拉科感觉到裤子绷紧。他跳了起来，不加解释，冲进了卫生间。
    
    在卫生间里他打开水龙头，在水声中他解开裤带，开始快速撸动自己阴茎。那玩意红红涨涨的，好像在发怒。他一边撸动一边看镜子里的自己，镜子里的自己逐渐有了一双绿色的眼睛。
    
    
    -
    
    第二次的时候，德拉科画了一个男孩，男孩躺在床上，阴茎寂寞地竖立在空中。
    
    这是一颗伤心的心吗。波特问。
    
    是的。德拉科说。因为很伤心，所以连飞机都不想打。
    
    那可真够伤心的。波特说。是够伤心的——但是，太直白的伤心了。
    
    直白的伤心不好吗？
    
    真正伤心的时候，其他人都是看不出来的。
    
    这样。德拉科把画收起来。那么我再试试吧。
    
    我小的时候，有过很伤心的一次。波特突然说。那一次我姨夫和玛姬姑妈和我说，我爸爸妈妈都是怪胎，而且是大烂人。那一次我真的很伤心。我听着姨夫说话，自己盯着窗户外面的麻雀看。我当时想，如果我是巫师就好了，那么我会变魔法，然后把姨夫和姑妈都变成气球，让他们飞到天上，最后爆炸掉。不过后来我什么都没有做，我只是坐在那里，听他们说话，后来渐渐的就听不到了，最后我去厨房洗碗，然后把窗户外面的两只麻雀抓住，捆上石头扔进了水里。
    
    这很变态。德拉科想说，但是没有说出口，他听到自己说：你不要难过。
    
    德拉科十七年的生活里，劝别人不要难过实在是一件稀罕事。话出口，他自己都被自己吓一跳。波特把脸转过来朝向他，露出一个虚弱的、感激的笑容。
    
    我知道我是个变态。他说。谢谢你。他走向德拉科，踮起脚尖，吻了德拉科的嘴唇。谢谢你——伤心艺术家。
    
    这一次德拉科感觉到了心脏的轰鸣，那轰鸣声就好像新买的跑车在凶猛地发动引擎一样。他伸出手搂住了波特的后背，波特明显地颤抖了一下，但是紧接着他们的嘴唇贴得更紧了。德拉科伸出舌头舔了舔波特的嘴唇，然后波特张开了嘴。他们的舌头贴在了一起，属于另一个人的温度让德拉科感到奇异。他们一直接吻直到两个人都有点喘不上气来，然后德拉科去吻了吻波特的耳垂。
    
    他的性器已经硬的不像话了。波特的手滑过那儿，德拉科喟叹了一声。
    
    可以吗。他轻声问。
    
    波特抬起头看他，然后露出了一个罕见的、调皮的笑容。
    
    可以啊。
    
    又是自然而然的，他们做了。德拉科想可能是他先把波特的衣服脱掉的，也可能是波特先把他的衣服脱掉的，他不太记得清楚。但他记得波特的身体，纤瘦的腰身和红色的、挺立的乳头，像一颗小而硬的果实，波特的屁股和腿，白白的就好像大理石一样光滑，却又柔软温暖。他把波特的腿架在自己肩膀上，波特看起来像一只等待被捕猎的小动物，又惶惑又茫然，接着他进入了那里——操。操。操。德拉科觉得他这辈子最舒服的时候就是这一刻了，他被软而湿的肉体含住，舒服的要叫出来。他趴在波特的身上喘气。
    
    伤心艺术家。波特叫他。伤心艺术家。
    
    但是德拉科已经忘记了伤心和艺术，他握着波特的脚踝狠狠冲撞，冲撞的间隙他问波特：你爽不爽？你舒服不舒服？你想不想让我操你？
    
    爽。波特说。操我。求求你，操我。
    
    于是德拉科又开始狠狠的冲撞。在高潮的时候德拉科想，操，这他妈的才是艺术。
    
    -
    
    德拉科十七岁之前，不是没有谈过恋爱，也不是没有和人上过床。甚至在此之前，德拉科曾经认真幻想过自己有一日终会有一个固定女友。他甚至曾经勾勒过这女友的样子。他想，这个幻想女友应该个子高挑，身材苗条，应该有一个不错的学位，会弹点钢琴，还会喝酒。他们做爱的时候，她就用她包裹着丝袜的、漂亮的脚扯开他的裤头，然后用脚趾逗弄他。她会有丰满的嘴唇，面目清秀，在床下的时候端庄持重，是可以领回家让他爸爸妈妈看的那类女人——但是在床上的时候要喜欢叫，喜欢摆动着屁股让德拉科一遍又一遍操她，会在嘴里含着酒液和他接吻——德拉科对幻想女友的刻画和任何一个俗气男孩并无甚不同，并不因为他是个预备役艺术家而高雅特别几分。
    但是波特出现了。外星人波特出现了。外星人波特让他给他画一颗伤心的心。外星人波特亲吻他。外星人波特和他上床，用软的身体迎合他。外星人波特不是特别喜欢叫，大部分时候他只是趴在床上急促的喘气，间或低低地呻吟，有的时候还会咬着枕头低沉地呜咽。外星人波特也不穿丝袜，外星人波特和他一样是个男孩。
    
    德拉科想如果不讲道理是艺术家的特权，那么他可以不讲道理地说他已经爱上了外星人波特。尽管爱的定义如此晦涩难懂，但德拉科想他或许已经开始窥得其中奥秘。白天上课的时候他仍然和同学们一起在预科学校门口的街角抽烟，大家一边抽烟一边说一些无聊废话。过去同抽烟的人里，有几个女孩子很喜欢和德拉科凑在一起，用她们的烟头去吻德拉科的烟头来借火，但是现在德拉科自觉挪开，有人过来就主动奉上打火机。是有女朋友了吗——那些女孩嬉笑着问他。德拉科不否认，只是说，你们自己打火啦，不要凑我的烟头。
    
    他知道有的时候波特会靠在公寓阳台的窗户上看学校这边。
    
    -
    
    第三次德拉科交出来的画作，是一扇小小公寓窗户，窗户旁边靠着一个小小人，小小人脸上似乎还挂着一副眼镜。画上橙色的温暖阳光铺满整条街道。
    
    这——还算伤心吗？波特皱眉头。
    
    当然算了。德拉科说。人在很快乐的时候——是会伤心的，你不知道吗。
    
    怎么讲。
    
    就是，快乐到伤心啊。不知道自己为什么会突然拥有这么好的东西，也不知道会不会有一天会突然失去，所以越是快乐的时候越觉得惴惴不安，虽然很快乐，但是太快乐了，总觉得自己透支掉了快乐，所以就会伤心了。
    
    这样吗。波特说。听起来好像有点道理。可是，不是我想要的那种呢。
    
    德拉科说，那我再试试。
    
    波特说，好啊，那就麻烦你了。
    
    那你要不要亲我一下。德拉科小声说。奖励我。
    
    波特好像思考了一下，然后他慢慢地挪到德拉科身边，低下头，亲了他一口。
    
    奖励你。
    
    其实我也有过快乐到很伤心的时候。波特说。
    
    德拉科听。
    
    小时候啊，有一次。有一个大个子跑过来，和我说我其实是一个巫师，要带我去上学，学校还有名字，叫霍格沃茨。那天他带我去了伦敦国王车站，去了好多地方买奇奇怪怪的吃的和书，还给我买了一身奇怪的衣服。后来我们坐着摩托车，在路上兜风。他的摩托车好大好大，我可以坐在挎兜里——他一边喝啤酒一边开摩托车，我在喝汽水，我们开的好快好快，风那么大，吹的我眼睛都开始疼，就开始流泪。那天真的好快乐，可是快乐后又好难过。后来我们一起去了泰晤士河边看太阳落山，那时候我简直伤心到要死掉了。结果就在那天晚上姨夫姨妈带着警察找到了我们，告诉我那个大个子是个精神病者。他们把他带走了，他走的时候还一直和我说，我是一个巫师呢。
    
    这样吗。德拉科说。
    
    是这样呢。
    
    德拉科和波特对视半响，德拉科说，要不要做啊？
    
    波特说，好啊。
    
    然后他走过来，拉开德拉科的裤链，张开嘴含住了那地方。
    
    德拉科轻声抽气。
    
    外星男孩开始含弄那地方，就好像含着汽水瓶颈。
    
    
    -
    
    德拉科十七岁的时候，日子过的像一场奇幻梦境。他每日为如何画出一颗伤心的心而费尽心思。而他的公寓里，住着一位来路不明的旅客，这位旅客名叫哈利·波特。白天他会给德拉科做点饭吃，还会收拾房间，晚上的时候他和德拉科睡在一条床上，经常性地做爱，并且一做就是好几回。德拉科还是有时候会去学校附近的街口抽烟，抽烟时分他想，生活真是奇妙，想到这里他就想微笑。他想起波特的嘴唇，想起波特绿色的眼睛，他想起晚上睡觉时分可以一翻身就抱住的温暖身体，就忍不住微笑。微笑的时候他忘记作为艺术家通常总是要保持抑郁状态才可以作出天才创作，他沉浸在普通人类的快乐之中，觉得生活非常美好，非常值得歌颂万岁。
    
    德拉科后来又间或地画了几张画，但是波特都不甚满意。有的时候他会指责德拉科，认为他的画一点都没有伤心的表现，在这种时刻德拉科通常会采取撒娇战术。他搂住波特的腰，把脑袋放在上面蹭。不要生气嘛，他说。不要生气嘛不要生气嘛不要生气嘛。
    
    波特叹一口气。可是我是来请求你帮我画一颗伤心的心的。
    
    我会画的——你看，我一直在画嘛。
    
    之后，德拉科通常会继续黏在波特身上，舔舔他的肚子，或者亲亲他的手心，又或者把波特的裤子拉下来，用手指不断地摩挲那地方。十七岁的德拉科想，世界上大概没有一场酣畅性爱解决不了的问题，如果有，那就再多来几场。他把波特抱到床上，或者压到窗台边，在波特开始喘气的时候德拉科觉得，大功告成，一切都没有问题了。
    
    -
    
    德拉科毕竟不会一直十七岁。德拉科晃晃悠悠的，十七岁就要过去了。在抽烟画画做爱中十七岁很快溜走了。而他也并未像过去意想中那样，长到十八岁，睡了一夜，有翻过来接着过漫无止境的十七岁。在六月的一天他迎来十八岁生日，那天天晴朗，风也很大，夏天到来但还未完全降临，真是绝对的好日子。德拉科对波特说，今天，我请你去吃好吃的——我们去利兹酒店好吗。
    
    波特说，可是德拉科，你还没有给我画出伤心的心呢。
    
    我会画的——好啦，我要出门上课去了，晚上，我在学校门口的街口等你，好吗。
    
    波特说，好吧。
    
    于是德拉科就去上学了。那天很多人来和他说生日快乐，给他生日礼物。他和很多人一起抽了烟，又和大家一起喝了啤酒。到晚上六点半，他走到街口等哈利·波特的到来。就好像他遇到外星男孩哈利·波特的那个下午一样，太阳正处于晦暗不明的时刻，街上一切都仿佛笼罩在黄色的薄纱中，显现出一种懒洋洋、慢吞吞的态度来。在无穷金色中他等待哈利·波特的到来。他想今天他们要去利兹酒店好好吃一顿，然后他要带波特去酒吧喝酒，然后他们要去海德公园散散步，最后一起回家，回家后要一起洗个澡，然后做一次爱，就抱在一起睡着。
    
    他想这个计划真的非常完美。现在他只需要等待。
    
    但是那天十八岁的德拉科没有等到哈利·波特。
    
    他回到家里，但是公寓里没有一点哈利·波特生活过的影子。沙发上的针织垫子不见了，厨房里也没有了南瓜和蔬菜，冰箱里昨天明明剩下了两瓶酸奶也全部消失掉。德拉科冲向卫生间，那里只有一人份的牙具，一条毛巾，一双拖鞋——而卧室里，波特的衣服消失掉，一切就好像德拉科一个人住在这里时一样。
    
    德拉科想，或许哈利·波特会留下一点什么东西，哪怕是一张字条，或者是公寓钥匙，或者是一根头发——但是都没有，哈利·波特消失的彻彻底底，就好像世界上从来没有这样一个人一样。
    
    德拉科失魂落魄地走出了公寓。
    
    晚上他去和预科学校里的同学们一起去了酒吧，他喝了很多酒。回来的时候，他和同学说，我们去街角抽根烟好吗，我想醒醒酒。
    
    于是他们站到了学校门口的街角开始抽烟。
    
    德拉科抽掉半包烟，浓醉还是没有醒。他跌跌撞撞走到墙角去扔烟头，发现地上有几个歪歪扭扭的字。
    
    「伤心艺术家。」
    
    这是什么意思？他的同学开始笑了。什么是伤心艺术家。这是什么狗屁名字。哈哈哈哈哈哈德拉科快看，你猜这个名字是什么，是某种高级鸡的广告吗。
    
    德拉科注视着那几个字。
    
    然后他感觉到胃里一阵翻滚，吐了。
    
    呕吐在了伤心艺术家上面。
    
    -
    
    德拉科十八岁的时候，如愿以偿地成为了一个有文凭的艺术家，考进了UAL的圣马丁。他从高尔街的公寓里搬了出去，住到了学校附近的一处房子里。德拉科爸爸妈妈未料到儿子如此争气，非常感动，并下决心大力支持儿子的艺术事业。他们找来几位认识的艺术界朋友，要给儿子开个人展览。德拉科出乎意料地没有和爸妈唱反调，而是非常乖顺的说，好，那就开展览，但是我要自己定展览主题。
    
    妈妈说，都好，随便，圣马丁小艺术家的展览，放什么人们都爱看的。
    
    德拉科就自己敲定了展览题目。
    
    开展的那天，德拉科的爸爸妈妈请来了半个伦敦的上流精英为儿子捧场，画展开在皇家艺术博物馆附近的一处画廊里。众多豪贵都来看，倒并不真正出于对艺术家本人的兴趣，只不过想来和德拉科家来交际。
    
    大家走到画廊面前，看到画廊外一个大立牌。
    
    牌子上歪歪扭扭写着几个字：
    
    伤心艺术家。
    
    大家都看不懂，但大家都说，好名字，好展览，有内涵。他们又往展厅里走，第一幅画是一幅巨大的铜板印刷画，画上面一颗心脏破碎成两半。再转过去，第二幅画里，有一个躺在床上、阴茎翘起的男孩。他们再往下看，第三幅画上有一个靠窗户的小人。第四幅是伸在半空中没有人握住的手。第五幅是一辆从天空中掉落的摩托车。第六幅是一扇门前飘动着天鹅绒帷幔。第七幅是一个白胡子老头从塔楼上掉落……
    
    大家说，好啊，好。是现代主义的风格吧？充满象征性和解构主义的色彩。画面隐喻性很强烈呢。真是好的画作。真是好啊……每一幅都充满生命力呢。接着他们拿起冷餐桌上的香槟，cheers，cheers，cheers。天啊，又遇到你真好斯宾塞太太，最近过的怎么样啊亚克斯利先生？你知道最近行情好的股票吗？你上一笔投资怎么样？马尔福先生！真是，好久不见了，您的儿子太优秀了，太优秀了——做个艺术家的父亲一定不错吧？你看，德拉科的那幅画，那幅靠在窗户上的小人，还有那幅天鹅绒帷幔的，意境多么恬静、多么完美……
    
    
    谁都没有走到最后去，谁都没有看到最后一幅画，最后一幅画里一个小男孩拉着另一个小男孩，他们站一起在快乐微笑。
    
    画的右下角标明画作名称：
    
    「一颗伤心的心——致伤心艺术家」
    
    
    -END-


End file.
